


you know it's love heading your way

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: Zari orders a pizza and asks for 'the cutest delivery driver you have'.





	you know it's love heading your way

Zari had left specific instructions for her pizza order, because it was date night, and it was supposed to be romantic, and while sitting on her couch watching the winter olympics had seemed sort of fun at the time.

It had quickly become lonely.

Waiting for Amaya to get off work was boring. 

Of course, the solution for loneliness was obviously ordering a heart shaped pizza - the local pizza place’s Valentine’s Day special that she’d been able to convince them to make a few days later with an extra bribe of promising to vacuum the living room this weekend  - and making sure to tell the person on the other end to send her the  _ cutest delivery driver they had _ .

A request that she knew would be answered since the person on the other end was her roommate, and the delivery girl in question was -

Zari jolts up from the couch at the sound of the buzzer ringing.

Formal and proper, as if the person standing outside did not have a key of her own.

Zari wedges open the front window, sticking her head out - the screen long since gone from that time Sara drunkenly insisted that she could parkour from their window to their neighbors balcony, something which given the fact that they lived in a city with buildings built far too close together, ended up being totally doable -  to look down at the figure below. 

“You know that you do have a key right?”

Amaya looks up at her. The snow falling lightly around her, the delivery cap shoved down on her head, and that warm red jacket that she always wears whenever forced out into the cold is wrapped around her body. Even from three stories up, Zari can tell that she looks cute.

Then again, she always looks cute.

Definitely the  _ cutest  _ delivery driver around.

She wasn’t biased because Amaya was her girlfriend, not at all.

“I’m working, Zari,” Amaya calls back, “Do you want your pizza or not?”

Zari makes a vague noise of contemplation, before calling out, “Give me a second to put on some pants.” 

She turns away from the window before she can catch the expression on Amaya’s face but she knows it well enough. Knows exactly what sort of disgruntled but very much  _ interested  _ look she usually makes at the prospect of Zari lounging around her apartment without pants.

Which she does often.

Because pants are terrible, and they trap the legs.

Though she tugs a pair on for Amaya’s sake, even grabs a jacket off the hook by the doors - not hers or Sara’s, so probably something one of the guys left over, a reasonable assumption seeing as it is big enough that Zari feels a little like she’s drowning in it as she zips it up, before slipping on her snow boots and trudging down the flights of stairs between her and her pizza.

Also, her and her girlfriend. 

Zari takes the stairs two and a time, reaching the bottom sooner rather than later, and wedging the door open to reveal Amaya still standing out there in the cold. Her breath makes small puffs of warm air around her face, and there’s steam coming off of the pizza bag that she’s already got open.

“You know when I told them to send me the  _ cutest driver _ ,” Zari says, her voice more teasing than innuendo as she leans against the door jam. “They really have been stepping up their game.” 

Amaya’s eye roll when it comes is fond. 

“You could have just texted me,” she points out.

“Where’s the fun in that,” Zari returns, with a smile of her own.

When she kicks out the door behind her, such that it stays open long enough to pull Amaya into the stairway with her, Amaya at least goes willing this time. Amusement the primary emotion on her beautiful and perfect face as she steps into the slightly hint of warmth that the stairway offers as compared to the cool chill of the midwest winter outside.

“Now come on upstairs and share this pizza with me,” Zari says once the door is shut behind them. 

“I’m still working,” Amaya points out, already making a move as though to dig out Zari’s pizza boxes and leave. Which while cute, is not exactly what Zari had in mind for the evening. 

“Nope,” Zari replies, digging her cellphone out of her pocket and scrolling down to the conversation she’d been having with Sara - her roommate, who also happened to be the manager of Waverider Pizza - “Sara gave you the rest of the night off, as long as we promise not to have sex on the kitchen counters again.” 

She tilts the phone in Amaya’s direction because she knows that she won’t believe it unless she can read it.

But she can see once Amaya does. 

The sort of soft smile that comes over Amaya’s face.

The very smile that Zari fell in love with all those months ago.

The smile she finds herself falling for again and again each day. 

“That was  _ once _ , and technically,  it was your idea.”

Zari waves her off, tucking the phone back into her pocket. 

She leans over the pizza boxes in Amaya’s arms to press a kiss to her girlfriends lips. Just a soft kiss, just a brush, a promise of so much more to come, once they climbed back up the stairs into Zari’s apartment.

Eventually.

In a moment.

She pulls back, taking the boxes from Amaya, as she rocks backwards on her heels. “I missed you.”

The smile that Amaya greets her with in return is about the only warm thing in this stairwell, and yet, it seems to reach inside of Zari and warm up every inch of her. A magic that Amaya always seems to have.

“You saw me a few hours ago” Amaya points out.

“Too long,” Zari insists, grinning back at her, “Now let’s go upstairs, eat this pizza, and enjoy  _ date night  _ properly.” 

Amaya’s nose wrinkles a little at the prospect, adorably so, but still - “You do realize I work at a pizza place? The last thing I want to eat is  _ more  _ pizza.”

“Touch luck, babes,  it’s shaped like a heart, so that’s romantic and you know how much I love food.” 

“You know, I’d almost think you love food more than me,” Amaya points out, her teasing. 

Zari matches her teasing tone, adopting a look of mock concertation, “Well, does it really count if you make the food? That just makes me love you more.” 

“Technically, Nathaniel made your pizza,” Amaya corrects.

This time it’s Zari’s turn to wrinkle her nose, glancing down at the box in her hands for a moment. 

“On second thought, let’s skip the pizza and go straight to the fun stuff.” 

  
  
  



End file.
